<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon's Wings (Lucifer x GN!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125022">A Demon's Wings (Lucifer x GN!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is very protective of his wings but MC loves them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon's Wings (Lucifer x GN!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He should’ve known better than to trust his brothers on April fools. Millennia of experience should have warned him that they wouldn’t miss him, and they sure as hell wouldn’t go easy on him, but to mess with his wings? To tamper with the strongest but also simultaneously the weakest part of his demonic anatomy? That’s just a low blow. To say Lucifer was pissed is an understatement. Even after he washed all the honey off his feathers and got them back to a resemblance of what they used to be, he couldn’t help but sit under a dark cloud. He felt humiliated and to a certain extent, betrayed. Never had they ever gone for his wings, and at this point, he would’ve rather have them go for his horns. You see, an angel’s wings are their most precious parts and although Lucifer isn’t an angel anymore, he still cherishes his wings. They bring him both sadness and confidence. They’re beautiful and he knows it, and although they’re not what they used to be, he uses them as a reminder that he has withstood even the darkest of days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he has allowed himself a moment on his bed, stomach down with his head resting on his crossed arms. It’s an unusual sight, indeed, but after making sure the door was covered in several spells and magic that only the strongest demon could undo, he allowed himself to let his guard down. Every once in a while, and by that I mean around once a century, he lets himself just be. His natural form is out, wings spread wide across his sheets as relaxation slowly creeps through his body. Sometimes he likes to put some music on, like today. Classical, of course. The fireplace is burning and the room is dimmed to a soft light; some might think this to be a romantic setting, except that Lucifer had no one to share it with. “Lucifer?” or so he thought. Your sweet voice rang through the door, which was slowly opening. His whole body tensed, eyes growing wide momentarily as he watched you slip in. He supposes he forgot that although the magic would ward off other demons, only a locked door would keep a curious human such as yourself out. He should’ve known you would come to check up on him, too. You always do; always worried about his well being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely had time to stand up before you made your presence known in his room. “(Y/N)...” Your eyes immediately landed on his wings, worry and awe shining in them, or so he believes. It’s odd, really. Not that you were concerned, of course, no. You always worried about him and he finds it endearing more often than not. “Are… Are they okay?” You carefully approached him, scared that he will just turn away or change into his more human form to keep you away, to keep you at arm’s length, but he did neither of that. He stood still. “They’re fine.” he didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but your genuine interest in them, especially after that prank, has him on guard. You, however, were just fascinated by them. They were gorgeous and fit him so well. You love the look of them and how seemingly soft they are, although you didn’t really know the latter for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry i… I just wanted to check on you. They’re still snickering and laughing about the incident but I figured… they may have gone a little too far.” Lucifer’s still watching you cautiously, although he finds mild amusement in your current state of worry. “I had nothing to do with it, by the way… I knew they were planning something. I’m sorry. I should have told you.” “Is that why you came here? To apologize?” He’s tense. You never gave him a reason not to trust him and he’s trying to remember that, but his wings are precious to him and he’s scared of anything else happening to them. “Yes… I feel awful. I thought they may dump water over your head, or trip you down the stairs. I never thought they’d go for your most precious part.” The minute those words left your mouth, you could feel your face heat up, eyes wide as you looked at Lucifer. “I-I mean… I’m assuming that they’re pretty precious…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer let out a soft sigh, turning around to make some tea for the two of you because you won’t be leaving again until you tell him everything about that prank, “tell me, Darling, what e---!” But before he could, your hand hand raked through his feathers, causing him to tense up again, a deep blush creeping across his face. “(Y/N).” He tried to sound stern, he tried to not let his composure falter, and he certainly tried to avoid pushing his wings back into your hand for more. “S-Sorry… I just.. They’re… wow…” once again your hand was in his feathers, feeling through the softness of them although you took note of the strong bone structure in them; they were nothing to mess with. Lucifer shuddered at the touch, quickly turning around to face you and grab your arm, holding it up, “Don’t… I won’t be able to hold back once you start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is, wings are sensitive. Wings can have certain…. Effects on their wearers. Touching his wings is intimate, not to be taken lightly, and he’s not sure you understand the severity of what you’re doing. “Then don’t.” Or maybe you do and you’re just a fool. Your hands are itching to get back into his feathers, Lucifer could tell, and in some way, it’s making it even harder to say no. He craves touch more than anything, more than he would like to admit, but he craves your touch the most. Slowly, he brought your hand up to his face, leaning his cheek against it before placing a loving kiss to your wrist. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Darling.” He managed a soft smile. As much as he would love for you both to explore each other so deeply, he’s scared you won’t be able to handle it, or worse, that he will lose complete control. “But I do… I found a book… about an angel’s wings. I know you’re a demon now, but you were an angel once too… please…. I want this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were fixated on yours, staring at you for what seemed like eternity while he weighed the pros and cons in his mind. “Take your clothes off.” It was a bold statement, yes, but he hoped you would just follow his orders. He let go of your hand, moving past you to lock the door completely and then cast an extra spell on it, turning back around to see you had started on it. Your shirt was thrown somewhere and your pants began to be unbuckled, but before they could fall as well, he moved over in two long strides, cupping your face in his gloved hands to place a deep kiss against your lips, his wings slowly, carefully moving inward to brush over your naked arms. Your hands moved back into his feathers and Lucifer took in a sharp breath, his lips against yours becoming more bruising in a head-turning kiss. “You won’t be ab--” “I know, Lucifer, I know.” your eyes searched his, nothing of love and adoration for him shown within them. Your fingers danced on his black feathers and your eyes landed on them with a smile, “please.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took a deep breath, gently pushing you down on his bed before getting to work on his own clothes, his lower sets of wings dropping down, yearning for more of your touch, “then tonight, I will make you mine.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>